20 years later
by yellowpuppy
Summary: The story of fairytail 20 years later, with all of your favorite ships. Natsuxlucy gajeelxlevy erzaxjellal juviaxgrey elfmanxevergreen miraxfreed happyxcarla Rated T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

Hi** eveyone! Just to clarify everything, this story takes on about 20 years in the future after fairy tail's origional story. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for slight language.**

Lucy P.O.V

"Ah! What a wonderful dream!" She smiled, yawning into her hand as she slowly sat up. She had dreamed about the first time she had come to fairy tail and met a certain special someone. Glancing over at her still slumbering husband, she creeped out of bed so not to disturb him. Slowly throwing a robe over herself she tiptoed down to the kitchen and began to make breakfest.

20 minutes later as Lucy began to set her finished fry up on the table, a small little pink head peeked around the door. "Mama?" Igneel wispered as he shuffeled sleepily into the room, still clad in his pajamas.

"Hey sweety," Lucy replied giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, "did you sleep alright?" she continued as she scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the table for some breakfest.

Igneel merrily nodded as he dug into the plate Lucy had set before him.

"Something smells good!" A voice yelled as a pair of feet thumped down the staircase and into the kitchen, torwds the smell of breakfest.

"Hush Jude!" Lucy scolded as her eldest son stumbleled into the room, "You'll wake your father!"

Jude sheepishly grinned sitting down, "Sorry Mama." he leaned over and ruffeled his little brothers pink hair, "hi Igneel, didnt see you there!" Jude continued, resuming to dig into the food before him.

Lucy worridly glanced at the food, if Natsu didnt hurry, the food would get cold. Giving up on him ever awakeing she slid up from her seat and made her way back to her room to awaken her slumbering dragon of a husband.

"Natsu?" Lucy wispered shaking him slightly, Grunting in fustration as natsu continued to snore on she slapped him on the arm yelling his name.

"wh-whats going on?" Natsu yelled, sitting up quickly which resulted in him tumbeling into Lucy. They landed in a heap on the ground.

"oww, Natsu!" Lucy mumbeled as Natsu began to crush her under his weight. 'Lucy! When did you get there?" he asked as stood and pulled her up with him. He lifted his nose, catching the scent of food.

"Did you make breakfest already? Jeez what time is it?" Natsu wondered glancing at the clock. 12 pm?! he thought he had only been asleep for a few minutes! Lucy sighed, "Come on sleepy head, te foods getting cold," She turned to leave but before she could go a stong pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Were do you think your going?" Natsu wispered, spinning her and planting a passionate kiss on her lips, Blushing Lucy swatted him and grabbed his hand leading him down to have some breakfest.

"Papa!" Jude said as Natsu entered the kitchen. Natsu ruffeled his sons hair and made his way over to Igneel who had fallen asleep and landed face first in his cereal. Scooping his slumbering boy in his arms, Natsu sat down with Lucy as he wiped the cereal from Igneels face before placing the boy carefully in one arm so he could sleep peacefully without the danger of face planting into the breakfest.

"Are we going to the guild today?" Jude asked his parents, whe they had all finshed eating breakfest, "I want to see Happy and Charle's kittens!" Natsu grinned at this, he was happy for his blue friend to finally have some kids of his own. "Aw! I cant wait to see them!" Lucy exclaimed taking Igneel into her arms, "Its been a few years since fairy tail gained any new members" she continued, Igneel had been the newest addition to fairy tails new generation, but Levy was very pregnant with her and Gajeel's second kid, so the addition would be continueing to grow.

"I wouldnt mind having another kid," Natsu said as he watched as Jude brought his plate over to the sink. Lucy thought about it, "Ya it would be nice to have a little girl around," she hinted as Natsu grabbed her hand.

They stood up from the table, clearing the remaining dishes away, and getting ready to visit the guild later.

At Fairy Tail

Gajeel P.O.V

He was frantic, Levy had begun to have a bad bout of sickness, and Mirajane saying that he was a 'nuesience' had sent him off as she and Lisanna had taken over caring for Levy. Frustrated Gajeel sat down at the bar beside a deeply drunk Cana, he quickly grapped a beer and downed it in one before thinking about the consequences. As his throat burned, he felt a hand smack him on the back of the head.

"Dad! You know your not supposed to do that!" Cania said as she sat beside her father. "Sorry," Gajeel mumbeled, ashamed his daughter had just told him off, "Im just worried about Levy," he continued wringing his hands nervously and glanceing at the girls bathroom were Levy currently was.

"Shes gonna be fine! Moms tough like you and me!" Cania grinned, her brown eyes alight with passion. She gripped her hands, clad in leather half gloves into fists, and jumped down from her chair. "Come on dad lets go train!" She continined grabbing his hand and pulling him towds the door.

"No Cania we need to be here for your mom," Gajeel repilied scooping her up and bringing her back to the bar.

"I think Cania's right" Pantherlily said, as he landed on the bar, having just seen the new adorable exceeds, "Levy needs to be left alone for a while" he continued thinking of Gajeels super protective watch over his wife.

"See dad? Come on lets go!" Cania yelled, full of energy, "You come to Lils" (her nickname for Pantherlily)

Just as they began to leave a large blond boy ran straight into Cania.

"Watch it Jude!" Cania yelled as he pinned her to the floor, Jude just laughed and continued to sit on her, "Fight me Cania!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the ground, one of his fists ablaze with flame.

"Hey watch it!" Gajeel growled, he didnt like the way Jude was sitting on his daughter. Natsu threw out an arm in front of his fellow guild mate, in a silent guesture to let the two kids fight it out like they always did.

"Grrrr" Cania yelled bringing her foot up and kicking Jude in the head, knocking him off of her. "Stay away from me Flamebrain!" she growled as she continued to stalk out of the guild.

Jude put on a sly smile as a sneaky comeback came to mind, "Run away you flat chested cowardly tomboy," he yelled after Cania. The result was instant. The guild went silent as Cania turned around slowly, a murderous look in her eye.

"What did you just say?" Cania said, her voice barley a wisper, but heard by the whole guild.

Jude took a step forward, "You heard me you ugly little boy," he continued, gearing for a fight.

Now Gajeel and Pantherlily were angry, they had noticed that Cania was perticularly flat when it came to that department, but she was definetly a girl (though quite tomboy ish) and she hated being mistaken for a boy or being called ugly.

"Fire drago-" Jude began but he was cut off by a large iron club slamming into his head. Jude was thrown against the wall, causing it to collapse.

"Dont destroy the guild!" Cana called drunkenly from the bar were Jude had almost crashed into.

Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam! Cania's wrath filled punches echoed across the guild as they made contact with Jude. With each punch she yelled, "I" slam "am" slam "not" slam "a" slam "boy" and with a final punch Jude sank unconsious to the floor just as Lucy and Igneel walked in.

"What is going on here?!" Lucy cried as she passed Igneel over to a gaping Natsu and rushed over to her son, who was grogily waking back up. Lucy sighed, she never quite understood the need for her son to fight people so much, especially Cania. Tsk Tsk, Lucy muttered as she stood up, "Sorry Cania if he was being an idiot, he probably deserved what he got," Lucy said glaring at her husband for not stopping the fight when it happened.

"What exactly did happen?" said the newcomer. Jude scrambeled behind his mother while Cania backed up several feet and hid behind the bar.

Everyone was silent as they saw Erza and Murasa (Erza and Jellals daughter) standing in the door way. "Who did that?" Erza said pointing to the demolished wall.

Everyone looked pointingly at Jude and Cania, who shrank lower into there hiding spots. "Jude, Cania," Erza wispered, in the same deadly voice Cania had earlier, "STOP FIGHTING," she yelled, causing them to flinch.

Erza sighed, at least Lunar wasnt involved in the fight, then the whole guild would have been demolished like last time.

"Weres Jellal?" Lacy asked, pushing her long white locks off of her face that she had inherited from her mother Mirajane.

"He's out on a mission with Jeremy," Murasa replied, she was a little jelous that Jeremy went with her dad on of his missions, but at least she got to spend time with her mom.

At that moment the girls bathroom door burst open, Gajeel ran over to see Levy slowly walk out, her ginormous stomache making it hard for her small body to stand. "What was that loud crash i heard?" she murmered a searing headache racing across her head. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her as Erza replied, "It was your daughter and Jude deciding to redecorate the guild," she said pointing to the demolished wall.

Levy groaned, "how much do i owe you for that?"

"Well i guess if Jude and Cania can fix it before master gets here, then you wont owe anything," Erza replied glareing at Jude and Cania, "So you two better get to work,"

Slowly getting to there feet the pair made there way over to rubble of a wall and began to quickly fix it with there magic, wanting to stop working with eachother as soon as possible.

No one really knew why the two always fought, but it had always been that way, including the occasioanly fight with Lunar (Grey and Juvia's son) They had always been fighting, over everything, but things had begun to get worse were they wouldnt tak to eachother except to say an insult. Everyone was really sick of there behavior and hoped they would grow out of it but they didnt seem like they ever were.

As soon as she was done Cania went to her parents side and mumbeled a sheepish apoligy to them. Turning to Erza she did the same and then buried her face into her father.

Jude just remained silent as he picked up his little brother and sat beside his mom. Looking in the oppisite direction of Cania.

Just then Happy flew into the guild, "Who wants to see some baby exceeds!" he yelled.

**So this is my first fanfic sorry if its terrible! i hope you enjoy! and if you have requests or questions just leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow! thanks for all the follows and favorites! it really means alot**

**To clear up any confusion Natsu amd Lucys kids- Jude is 14 years old and Igneel is 3 **

**Gajeel and Levys kids- Cania is 13 **

**Grey and Juvias kids- Vivi is 6 Lunar is 14 **

**Erza and Jellals kids-Murasa is 12 and Jeremy is 10 **

**Mirajane and Freed kids- Lacy is 15 and Beatrice is 17 **

**Evergreen and Elfmans kids- Ivy is 4**

**There will be more kids added on later in the story but if you ever get lost just use this list! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

Juvia P.O.V

"Vivi! Get back here!" The water mage called as her litlle 6 year old ran away from her mother, who at the moment was brandashing a hair brush.

"It wont hurt!" Juvia called out, "I just need to fix your hair before we go to the guild. Juvia couldnt quite understand it but her daughter hated having her hair brushed! What girl didnt like to brush there hair?

"Come on sweety," Juvia soothed scooping the squirming child into her arms and carrying her to a nearby seat.

Lunar walked into the room, "Im ready mom," he said sitting down beside his sister.

"What?! Lunar quite stripping and put some clothes on!" Juvia yelled. Why did her son have to inherit his fathers stripping genes?

Just then Grey walked into the room, Lunars bundle of clothes in his hand. He grinned at his son, clearly amused of there genetic similarity. Lunar quickly ran out to change while Grey walked over to Juvia (Who still was trying to untangle Vivi's mess of a head)

"Ow! Mommy your hurting me!" Vivi whined as the hairbrush got caught on another snag.

"Sorry sweety, im almost done," Juvia replied pilling the brush through the last of the tangles. As soon as she pulled away, Vivi jumped up and bolted, afraid of having to have her hair brushed again.

Grey wrapped his arms around his wife, enclosing her in a warm hug. They stayed silent for a few moments just enjoying each others presence untill Lunar walked in yelling about how late they were gonna be.

Grey and Juvia broke apart reluctantly,they new they needed to get going soon or they would be late.

Scooping up her purse and grabbing Vivis hand Juvia and the rest of her family left for the guild, they were the only ones who hadnt seen the new exceeds yet.

Lucy P.O.V

"Natsu! help me!" Lucy yelled as her half naked son ran away from her, not wanting to take a bath. Luckily Natsu's quick reflexes kicked in, and he easily scooped up the screaming Igneel.

"No! No!" Igneel cried, tears running down his face, "I dont wanna take a bath!"He continued to squirm desprete to escape from his fathers iron grip.

Not taking no for an answer Natsu dragged him to the bathroom and handed him -still squirming and screaming- over to Lucy who held him in her arms.

"Shh, Stop screaming Igneel," She comanded, removing the last bits of his clothes and putting him in the already filled tub.

He continued to protest and try to get out, soaking Lucy in the progress. Eventually she lost her grip on him and he ran out of the tub splashing water as his little legs cariied him as fast as they could go.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled chasing after her son, but slipping on the now soaking wet floor. But it wasnt Natsu who appered, but Loke. Summoning himself from the spirit world, Loke grabbed the child and kicking and squrming he handed him to Natsu who apprered in the doorway.

"Thanks Loke," Lucy smiled, relieved that someone had caught him before he had slipped and split his head open.

Loke blew her a quick kiss and departed back to the spirit world. Natsu carried Igneel to the bathroom again and plopped him into the tub, while he sat down and began to wash the small boys hair. Lucy leaned on the doorframe, smiling to herself. Natsu and Igneel were almost exact replicas and they always bonded alot more, Igneel now just sat quite and let his dad wash him.

As soon as he was done, Natsu sat back and watched his son push a toy boat around. "Come on buddy, time to get out," Natsu said picking Igneel up and wrapping a towel around him. Carrying him upstairs to get changed.

A few minutes later the pair returned, Igneel was fully clothed and smelling fresh. He reached out his arms to Lucy who had been making lunch, and snuggeled into her. She placed him down in his seat and brought out his lunch to him, ruffeling his wet hair in the progress.

Jude ran down the stairs as soon as he heard the sounds of food, eagerly sitting down and tucking in, not looking at his parents. Lucy and Natsu agreed that they needed to punish there son, which shocked Lucy because her and Natsu never agreed on anything. So Jude had been grounded for two weeks and Natsu had given him a loud yelling warning, warning him to not demolish any more in the future, unless he wanted to pay the consequences.

Lunch was silent -despite Igneels usual meaningless babbles- Jude continued to look down, embaressed. As soon as he was done he quickly stood up to leave but before he could, Natsu wrapped his arms around his son, who was shocked.

"Im sorry Jude, I didnt mean to yell at you," Natsu said pulling his son into his chest. Lucy was shocked at his sudden behavior, but she remebered how bad he felt when Jude was sad after getting yelled at by his father.

Jude buried his blond head into his fathers chest, "Its ok, papa," he replied, looking down, "Ill tell you what, if you can say your sorry to Cania and make up, them you wont be grounded anymore," Lucy said, she knew it was Judes problem for starting the fight, he had said some mean things to Cania purposly to provoke her.

Jude didnt want to but he also couldnt stand to be grounded so he nodded, knowing it was going to be torture to apoligize.

Cania P.O.V

Mom was in alot of pain, she had been up all night getting sick, and dad was freaking out. Even the doctor was alarmed at Mom's state, glareing at dad for it somehow being his fault.

"Um, I didnt plan for this to happen," Gajeel said, shrinking back from the doctor, who continued to glare at him with her mean looking eyes, "Your like all sick husbands," She spat. Wait what? How was dad sick? Im confused. "Give this to her, It should relive the vomiting, but other then that shes gonna have to tough it out," The doctor continued exiting the little house, discusted and slightly frightened of the scary man covered in peircings.

Me an Dad sat down beside mom who was laying, exhsted on the couch. "Here, take this babe, it will stop the vomiting," Dad said pouring the vile looking medicine into a beaker and handing it to mom.

Mom winced as the liquid scalded her throat on the way down. She coughed a few times and layed back down, "Can someone get me a blanket? Im freezing," Levy moaned, shivering. I left to go get her a blanket while dad tryed to comfort her.

I grabbed the blanket and handed it to dad who wrapped it around mom. They snuggeled togethor while i akwardly stood, "Hey dad im gonna go get ready," I said backing out of the room to get dressed for dance class. No one besides my family knew that i had been danceing since i was three.

I couldnt quite explain it, but whenever i was danceing i felt like i was free. I have alot of trouble with bullies in school, I am kinda scary looking with my ear and nose piercings and long black hair that i inherited from dad, but no one seemed to judge me when i was danceing! and i even had a job there teaching the little kids basic ballet!

As soon as i was ready i ran down the stairs back to my parents.

I laughed at the sight, they were both fast asleep, and mom looked so tiny compared to dad! I wondered how someone as pretty as her could have ever fallen for a tough mean guy like dad. I quickly wrote a note telling them that i was at dance so they wouldnt freak if i woke up.

Grabbing my skateboard from the shed, i prepared to leave. Just as i was closing the gate though and made my first push off on my board i ran straight into someone.

"Im so sorry!" I said sitting up, but instead of a random stranger that i hit, it was Jude.

Jude P.O.V

Since my parents were making me apoligize i thought i better get it over with as soon as possible, so i made my way over to Cania's house.

"Ugh what an ugly house," I said, still angry about having to apoligize. I wasnt lying when i said the house was ugly, first of all it was tiny! There had to be like two rooms in it! and the outside looked like a metal prison! Just as i began to open the gate Slam! someone ran straight into me!

I heard them apoligize as i grogily sat up. Cania?

"Jude?" Cania said, "What are you doing here?" I took a better look at her. What the heck was she wearing? Pink tights and a leotard? Cania noticed my staring and she quickly zipped up her jacket.

"Um, im supposed to apoligize to you," I began, my tounge felt like sandpaper, "So sorry," and with that i stood up and turned to leave but before i could Cania grabbed my arm.

"Im sorry to," She said, Looking into my eyes. Wow, I never noticed how big her eyes were.

I akwardly shuffeled my feet, holding back some insults i felt like yelling at her, "Ok then, um bye," I broke off her gentle hold on my arm and bolted, why was my heart raceing like this?

Cania P.O.V

Well that was wierd. So anyway, i grabbed my skateboard and rode the rest of the way to dance, excited about todays rehersal. Next week we were performing Swan Lake and i had the main part of Odete, the white swan! I hadnt even told my parents about it yet because i wanted to suprise them! (Sorry if this ballet part is confusing)

As I pushed open the studio door, i was greeted by Lacy and Beatrice, Mira and freeds daughters. They were both in my class, even though they were a few years older then me -They were in on how dance was my secret and they promised not to tell anyone-

"Hey Cania! Excited for today?" Lacy asked me as we walked into the studio to stretch, "You bet!" I replied sliding into my splits.

"Cania can i talk to you?" Mrs amanda (Dance teacher) said to me from the door, "Sure!" I replied bounding over to her.

"Were having a Instructor come in a watch class today, and, um- I dont know how to say this-" she said looking nervous, "but you cant dance today, I'll have Lacy do your part," she continued but added hurridly when she saw my face fall, "Its only for today!"

"Why cant i dance today?" I said, trying to keep my voice even. But in the back of my mind I already knew the answer.

"Well um the Instructor doesnt really want to see you," She answered not looking into my eyes, "Im sorry," and with that she shut the door in my face and walked away.

I ran out of the studio not wanting anyone to see me upset. I knew the Instructor didnt want to see me because he didnt approve of how i looked. I remember the time before when i first saw him in one of my classes that he kicked me out for being a 'street rat; and a 'gang member' all because of my looks.

My looks are who i am. I know i look scary and clumsy but I was one of the best dancers in my studio. People just judged me because of my piercings and pointy teeth and crazy hair.

When i finally got home, soaking wet because it started to rain, i slammed the door behind me and ran up to my room.

"Cania? Your back early!" I heard my dad say as i shut my door.

A gentle knock sounded at my door as it slowly pushed open.

"Cania! Your soaking wet!" Levy said as she sat down beside me, her large stomache making it hard for her to move.

"What happened?" Gajeel continued, "I thought you had rehersals?"

I knew i couldnt tell them what happened because they would flip and go cause a commotion at the studio so instead i said, "Rehersals were canceled today,"

Luckily they seemed to believe me and they left me alone after that, it was hard not to look sad but i didnt want to give anything away so i forced a smile on my face like I always do.

Erza P.O.V

"Again!" I yelled at Murasa as her attack missed me. I knew i was tough on my daughter, but i wanted her to be strong! Murasa yelled in frustration as she missed again. We were practicing her sword skills, I was happy that she had inherited my magic, but she isnt nearly as stong as i want her to be. "Again!" I comaded.

Murasa straightened up and lunged, but this time i wasnt paying attention and the satisfying clank of her sword against my armor signaled that I had been hit.

"That was good, if i hadnt been wearing armor, that would have been seriosu damage," I told her as she collapsed against the grass, panting in exastion after training for hours. She may not be stong enough to defeat me yet but she was already the strongest kid in Fairy Tail. She had aquired more armor in a few months that i aquired in a few years.

"Can we go home now?" Murasa panted, clearly exhasted. I helped her up and we headed home, satisfied with todays long day of hard work.

"Mom!" Jeremy called as soon as we entered the house. He quickly ran up and gave me a hug.

"How did the mission go?" I replied to him as i ruffeled his blue hair. but instead of him replying Jellal did, "Pretty good, we made some decent money, and Jeremy learned new magic," I looked up at my husband who enfolded me in a hug.

Jeremy poked his sister in the stomach, "how was your training?"

Murasa smiled, "Pretty good, I got a lot stonger!" she leaned over and they began a tickle war, rolling around the hallway.

Erza snuggeled into Jellal more, remembering the horrible times they had when they were kids, and glad that her children would never go through that much pain. She could tell that Jellal was thinking the same thing because his arms tightened around her.

Growwwlll, everyone laughed at the sound of Jeremys stomach. Jellal meekly ruffeled his hair, "We didnt have time to get food," he said avoiding Erza's accusing glare.

Erza sighed departing to the kitchen to feed her hungry family.

**Ok i think ill stop here before the story runs on to long! Im going to have the story progress more with all of the kids getting older in later chapters. Sorry if the whole ballet part was boring! but i kinda like Cania's little soft side she got from her mother! I promise the ballet stuff will end next chapter because that will be the whole show drama. **

**I should have the next chapter up in a day or two! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my story!**


End file.
